


In the Hand of the Mafia

by wewilding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Firsts, Hostage Situations, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewilding/pseuds/wewilding
Summary: Suddenly Arthur became the guarantee until his father paid his debt. And now he'll live with the so called 'mafia' that was associated with the company his father borrow the money from.All the activities in his life would be in the hands of the mafia.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language. Please do correct me and I'll change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Then, the deal is sealed, your son now will be in our hands until you paid all of your debt," the man said as he signed the paper and gave it to his lackey.

How did all of this happened?

A few hours ago some shady man suddenly came to his family's house. Explaining that his dad borrowed a lot of amount of money from the company they're associated to. It's been almost 2 years and his father never paid any of it.

And somehow they decided to made a deal that Arthur himself will be a guarantee until his father paid off all of his debt. They didn't gave him any opportunity to talk.

"He'll be coming with me starting today, please pack up your belongings," said the man.

Arthur still stood there, trying to proceed whatever the hell is going on. The man stared at him, waiting for him to start moving.

"You heard him, Arthur," his father said.

"B-but d-"

"Pack up your things!" he commanded.

Arthur flinches. He tighten his fist and rush himself to his bedroom. While packing his mother suddenly came, "Don't pack all of your clothes, your brother will use it."

Arthur can't believe what he just hear. Even in a situation like this, where he was literally thrown away because of his father, they still care for his younger brother more.

He bite his bottom lips, holding back his tears. Arthur zip his backpack and took his phone before going back to the living room.

"All ready now?" the man asked.

Arthur nodded slightly. The man stood up from his seat, "Then, I'll be taking my leave. Come with me."

The man walked ahead while one of his lackey pushed him to walk. Arthur turned his head only to look at his house door already closed before he even left.

Lackey number 2 (the one who pushed him) opened the car door. "Get in," he said while pushing him, again.

He sat on the back with the man who Arthur guessed was the boss. While lackey number 1 (driver) sat on the front with lackey number 2. 

Arthur felt so nervous he started to bite his nails unconsciously. 

_'What are they going to do to me? Am I getting killed?'_

Thought after thought keep passing thru his mind. Suddenly a hand grasped his wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. Arthur turned to looked at the man looking at him.

"Don't, your nail will bleed."

"I'm s-sorry, sir."

"Louis," he said.

"Pardon?"

"My name, you can call me whatever you want." He let go of Arthur's hand and looked away from him.

"O-oh, I'm-"

"Arthur, yes I know," he cutted.

At his word, Arthur shutted his mouth. The car went silent, only the sound of the engine could be heard.

←→

Suddenly the cars stopped in front of a pretty luxurious house. Arthur jaws dropped, he lived here for 23 years and he never saw this building.

Louis walked to the entrance and Arthur behind him. He looked at Arthur who obediently followed him and slightly smirked.

The inside was not what Arthur imagined. He thought it would be dark, all black type of interior. But wow, it's pretty bright.

"I'll show you your room," he said and walked towards the stair while Arthur followed him. 

His room was amazing too. Isn't this to nice for a hostage room?

"A-are you sure I can use this room, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, perhaps you want to sleep in my room?" Louis said bluntly.

Arthur almost choked at his word and shooked his head furiously. "Then unpack your stuff and go downstairs immediately."

After saying that, Louis disappeared from "his" room. Arthur looked out of the window, even the scenery is beautiful. He throw his bag onto the bed and started to put his stuff.

Arthur quickly went downstairs and saw Louis sitting in the living room while playing with his phone. Some foods laying on the table. He looked around, looking for the people who went with them.

"If you're looking for the other two, they already went home. Now sit here."

Arthur walked awkwardly. He standed in front of Louis while playing with his finger.

"I said **sit** , not stand," he said stressing the word 'sit'.

Arthur flinched and quickly sat beside him, though still keeping the distances. 

Louis sighed and pushed the food to Arthur. "Eat it."

He picked up the food box and stared at it for a few seconds. "I didn't poison it, if that what you are thinking."

Arthur shooked his head and started eating the food. _'The silent is making me hard to swallow,'_ he cried 

"You can turn on the tv if you want," he said, not drifting his attention from the phone.

"T-thank you, sir!" he grabbed the remote control and turned whatever he can.

He stopped at a cooking channel. The truth is Arthur really liked to cook, he even used to work as a chef in a small restaurant for a short time.

Louis peeked a little and chuckled lowly. "You like cooking?" he asked.

"Y-yes, Aunty Emma used to teach me a lot," Arthur answered.

"Who?"

"Ah, Aunty Emma is my mother's sister, she used to take care of me when I was little," he explained.

"Hmm." Louis focused back to his phone. 

_'Why does this feel normal?'_

Arthur sighed. Ah, it's hard to swallow again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language. Please do correct me and I'll change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Happy reading!

Arthur layed on his bed and wondered, why is this so normal? It's not like he wanted it to be scary or something. It's just confusing. He was here as a guarantee or you might can say a hostage.

Doesn't hostage usually not be taken care of. Wouldn't they be tied with rope and mouth tapped? So why is he staying in a big house, getting a nice room, and even ate a delicious food.

Don't get him wrong, Arthur was glad that Louis didn't do anything to him yet. He sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair.

He suddenly remembered something and got up from his bed. Right, where is the toilet? He went downstairs and looked for Louis.

But he was nowhere to be found. "Mister Louis?" he called.

No answer.

Arthur sighed for the second time and decided to just search for the toilet himself. He checked from the second floor, because on the first floor there are only the entrance door and a door to the backyard.

Luckily he quickly found the toilet, it was just 2 doors away from his room. _'So spacious, mine used to be pretty small,'_ he thought while organising his toiletries.

After finishing he planned to go back to his room but he suddenly heard a noise from downstairs. He peeked a little and saw Louis wandering around. He seemed to notice Arthur, "What is it?" he asked.

Arthur flinched and slowly walked down the stairs. "S-sorry, I called you but you didn't answer. So I thought you went somewhere, sir."

"What do you need?" he asked again.

His voice was so cold, Arthur couldn't figured if he was bothering him or not. "I don't know where the toilet is. B-but don't worry, I already found it!" he smiled a little.

"Is that so? Then if you don't need anything else, I'm leaving."

"Y-yes, be careful on your way, sir Louis," he said.

Louis stared at him for a moment. _'D-did I say something wrong?!'_ Arthur started to get nervous. 

He slightly smirked before heading out without answering Arthur's farewell. And the sound of the door locking could be heard.

 _'Ah right, I don't have spare keys, so I'm basically trapped here,'_ he sighed.

Arthur looked around, looking for something he could do. He spotted a rag that still looks new. He thought for a while, will Louis be mad if he touched things in his house?

 _'It's a rag, there's no way he would be mad,'_ Arthur shrugged and grabbed the rag.

He started wiping the kitchen counter, then to the living room table and television. After being done, he decided to swept the floor too.

←→

Arthur felt something tapping his right cheek. It felt warm and made him unconsciously snuggled into it.

"Warm..," he mumbled.

"Arthur," someone called.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. He could see a familiar yet still blurry face. He rubbed his eyes, still half a wake.

"Arthur, you are pinning my hand," he said coldly.

Arthur gasped, finally regained his consciousness. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!" he quickly sat which made his head dizzy.

"Ow," he holded his forehead.

"You shouldn't sit quickly after waking up," he warned.

"Why are you sleeping here, what were you doing in the first place anyway?" he asked.

Ah, again with that cold voice. Is he annoyed or is it just his usual tone?

"S-sorry, sir. I was cleaning the house because I don't have anything to do and I accidentally fell asleep," he explained while playing the hem of his sweater.

Louis looked at him, raising his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Arthur nodded. "I apologize for touching your stu-"

"It's alright, I never cleaned this house anyway," he cutted.

"You should sleep in your room," he continued as he walked his way upstairs.

Arthur still sat on the sofa, still feeling sleepy. He shooked his head, trying to overcome his sleepiness. He finally got up and stretched his body.

"Mhmm, that was a nice sleep."

Arthur walked upstairs to his room. The clock showing that it's 9 pm, that means he was sleeping for 4 hours. But despite that, he still feel sleepy. So he decided just to continue his sleep, he got schedules for tomorrow anyway.

←→

_**Ring! Ring!** _

Arthur hand's moving all around, trying to find his ringing phone and quickly turned off the alarm. He sighed and got up from his bed to take a shower.

As he walked lazily, the door near the bathroom opened. Showing a already neat-looking Louis. "Good morning, sir," he said while smiling.

"Hm," was the only thing he said before he went downstairs.

_'What a great way to start the day!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language. Please do correct me and I'll change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Happy reading!

Today Arthur have a teaching schedule. It was only for a small online class with 7 students in it. He has been teaching them for a few months, but he used to teach other students too.

He sit in front of his laptop waiting for his students to join the video call. Arthur played his phone, checking if there are any new messages.

"Good morning, Mr. Arthur!"

Arthur flinched at the sudden yell and looked away from his phone. "Hello, Prince!"

Oh, Prince isn't his real name. His real name is William, but people in his university calls him "Prince". He is one of his students, you could say he is what people usually described as "ray of sunshine". He just never stopped being happy. Even when the other students was stressed, he would just asked him happily. 

"Am I the first one?" he asked.

"Yup! You're always early, good boy," Arthur praised him while giving Prince a virtual pat thru his camera.

The boy giggled. 

"Good morning, sir!" Alice said as soon as she joined the call.

Other students joined the call and Arthur started to teach the class.

←→

"Ok, see you guys in 3 days!" Arthur waved at the camera.

"Thank you, sir!" Prince replied while waving too.

"Have a nice a day, sir," Alice said and leave the call.

"Thanks for today, sir!" the others said and leave as well.

Arthur ended the call and closed his laptop. He stretched his stiff body, "Mmh, sitting for 2 hours sure is hard."

He stood up and went downstairs to search for some foods. Arthur decided just to make bread with egg.

He ate his lunch while watching a gaming video on Youtube. Oh yeah, he love playing games. He used to play with someone from Aunty Emma's neighborhood. But since he moved with his father, of course he wouldn't have time to play.

After finishing his food, he washed the dishes and went upstairs. He throws himself onto the bed. It's weird, he felt really tired. Even though he haven't done much today.

←→

Arthur snapped his eyes open. 'Wait, what time is it?!' he turned on his phone.

07.39 PM

Oh my god, he has been sleeping for almost 4 hours. He layed for a bit, trying to regain his consciousness and got up to take a shower.

Sleeping without the AC turned on made him pretty sweaty, so he decided to wash twice. He stepped out from the shower and dried his hair. After wearing his clothes, he leave the bathroom.

While walking to his room, he noticed that one of the door are slightly open. Arthur peeked a little but the room is way too dark, he can't see clearly. Withcuriosity controlling, he walked inside and turned on the light. 

_'Oh, it's a bedroom.'_

The room was pretty.... empty. It only had one bedroom with a table on both side, a working table, a drawer, and a door that he guessed was the toilet. He walked further unconsciously and looked around the room. _'Is it sir Louis's room?'_

He stopped walking. _'Wait, it's sir Louis-'_

**Click!**

Arthur turned around when he heard the door locked, terror showing all over his face.

Oh shit,

It's Louis.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked while glaring at him.

_'Oh no, he's definitely mad!!'_

"I-I'm sorry, sir. The door was open-"

"So that means you could come in as you like?" he cutted.

Arthur averted his eyes to the ground. "N-no, sir."

Louis walked up to him. "Look at me when we're talking," he pulled his hair, making Arthur hissed in pain.

"Now what did you say?" he asked again, looking at him right in his eyes.

"N-no, Sir. I wasn't supposed to walk in as I like."

"You know bad kid needs to be punished right?" Louis tossed Arthur's body onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Arthur trembles in fear. With his head pressed onto the blanket, he can't move around to see what Louis is doing. Louis smirked and his hand started to move sensually throughout his body.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hm? Didn't I said that bad kid need to be punished?"

"A-aren't you going to punch me or something?!" he asked confusedly.

Louis laughed and whispered to his ear with a low voice. "No, I prefer this kind of method, kitten."

Arthur flinched as Louis started nibbling his ear, hands still moving around his body. "N-no, _stophh_!"

"You know, the contract said I could do anything to you. Besides, your father is the one who should have been punished. Even though I would just let my lackey kills him."

"So,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..will you be a good boy and let me punish you?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language. Please do correct me and I'll change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Will you be a good boy and let me punish you?" Louis whispered seductively, making Arthur shuddered.

He moved his to the front and slipped in to Arthur's shirt, sensually caressing his slim waist. 

" _Mmhm_ , it.. tickles," he mumbled as his body wriggled to the sensation.

His hands moved upward to his chest. Louis started to play with Arthur's left nipple, scracthing it with his finger and sometimes pulling it harshly.

Arthur flinched and grabbed Louis's hand. "Whats wrong, kitten?" he asked.

Arthur stayed silent, only tightening his grip on Louis hand. "If you don't tell me, I won't understand," he said while pulling his nipple again.

"Aggh, you're putting too much strength, s-sir," he finally answered.

"Oh, did I? I apologize," he said flatly.

Hand still inside his shirt, Louis pulled Arthur's body, making his back met Louis chest. He yelped in surprise.

His hand started to play with Arthur's nipple again but more gentler now. Arthur suddenly felt like he was being struck by electricity when Louis pinched it. He unconsciously throwed his head back, resting on Louis's shoulder.

His other hand started to join the act, making Arthur trembles because of the feeling. Arthur mouth opened a little, letting out a muffled moan.

"Let me hear your moans, hm?" he whispered.

Oh, that goddamn deep sexy voice.

Arthur flinched when his hand moved, slipping it into his pants. " _Nggh_ , p-please stop it."

Louis ignored Arthur and stroked his half-hard penis. "I thought you hated this, kitten."

"Hmm, I wonder if you will like it too if I played with this?"

Louis pushed Arthur's body and took off his pants until his knees. "Oh right, we need to clean you up."

"I-I just took a shower, sir?" he said confusedly.

"No, I mean here," he answered as he stroked Arthur's hole.

←→

"N-no more please!" Arthur cried.

Louis has been inserting water into his ass, with something he doesn't know the name of, and commanded him to hold it in for a few seconds.

"Don't spill it, kitten," he said while looking at the timer in his phone.

**Beep! Beep!**

"Ok, you can let it out now."

Arthur trembles as he squirted the water out. How many times did he already do this? Sixth times?

"You're clean now," he said as he walked back to the bed.

He turned around, "Come, kitten."

Arthur tried to stand up with his trembling legs. Louis sighed, he walk towards Arthur and picked him up on his shoulder.

Louis sitted himself on the bed, leaning on the bed head, and sitted the now naked Arthur on his lap. 

"Get on your knees," he commanded.

Arthur did as what he was told, suppressing his embarrassed self so this thing could end quickly. He NEVER been naked in front of anyone, even seeing his naked self on the mirror made him feel embarrassed.

"Ah!" he moaned in pain as two fingers was suddenly shoved in his ass.

"I-it hurts, sir," Arthur mumbled while gripping onto Louis's shoulder.

"It should be, because this is a punishment," he said easily.

Louis moved his fingers in and out, but it felt nothing other than pain. Arthur gritted his teeth, enduring the pain. 

"Ahh, this is no fun."

Louis grabbed something from the shelf then covered his fingers with it and started moving his fingers again. 

"W-what is that, sir?" Arthur asked.

"Lube," he answered.

Louis suddenly sucked Arthur's nipple. " _A-ahh!_ D-don't!"

Arthur trembles in pleasure. Because of the lube, his fingers can slide in and out smoothly. Louis's fingers suddenly touched "something" that made his body flinched.

Louis chuckled. "Found it, kitten."

Arthur bitted his lips while Louis keep touching the spot that made his whole body weak. "Look at how hard you're."

Arthur reached his penis, trying to reach his climax. Louis slapped his butt cheek, "No touching yourself," he commanded.

He pulled his hands aways and searched for something to hold onto.

"Good boy," he said in a low voice.

Arthur shuddered at the praise. His body fell, hands on the bedsheet trying to support him. Louis's fingers moved faster.

" _Ngghh-_ P-please let me touch it," he whined.

"Why should I allow you?"

Arthur whimpered when Louis's fingers touched his sweet spot. "I-I want to cum, s-sir!" he answered between his moans.

"Should I?" he teasingly asked.

" _P-pleasehh_ , sir," he begged with a weak voice.

Louis smirked. "Go ahead."

Arthur quickly grabbed his penis and stroked it fast. His body trembles greatly as he was close to reaching his climax.

" _Mmh- ngghh!_ "

Arthur closed his mouth with his hand as he reached his climax. He gasped when Louis pulled out his fingers.

"What a nice view."

Louis took some tissues and cleaned some of Arthur's come that dirtied his clothes. "Sorry, sir."

"Remember that this will not be a one time thing, you're here to take the punishment on your father behalf. Be prepared everyday." he reminded.


End file.
